Power consumption may reveal clues about values such as encryption keys held in digital circuits. Fluctuations in current draw on the power rails feeding such circuits are measured as the circuit performs cryptographic operations. Power draw can correlate with the values of the key in unprotected systems. In one example, a single bit may determine whether or not a complex multiplication step is performed, affecting the power draw of the circuit. These fluctuations can be analyzed to recover the key. Existing approaches to protecting circuits from power analysis attacks include evening out the power draw, performing unnecessary operations, or adding random noise. However, these approaches are expensive in terms of power consumption and/or circuitry, sometimes tripling the size of the encryption circuits.